


The best gift for a ultimate

by RikaTheAlchemist



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaTheAlchemist/pseuds/RikaTheAlchemist
Summary: Today is Christmas and Nagito has no Christmas present for Chiaki ! What is he going to do ? Or Nagito luck strike again .
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 9





	The best gift for a ultimate

This is the story, the story of how one of the worst tragedies in this world was avoided thanks to the wonderful magic of Christmas:

This day three class 77 students were on duty day: Souda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

They were on Christmas Day in charge of cleaning and tidying up their classrooms before joining their classmates who had organized a Christmas party in a small rented room in town.

Somewhat annoyed to be on chore duty on this holiday they used an invention of Kazuichi to cleaning faster: a kind of vacuum cart on motor.

But the tiredness and the boredom quickly made themselves felt and to kill the time they began to tell what they had planned to offer to their classmates.  
As Kazuichi finished his monologue of why his gift for Sonia was the idea of the century, Fuyuhiko asked Nagito what he has planned to offer Chiaki Nanami the only person Nagito seemed to have forgotten to mention for gifts.

Nagito had a long sigh "Well I did not wanted to admit it to you even if it should not be surprising for the inferior person that I am but ... I did not manage to find a gift to Nanami-san ... I had ordered her a retro game but it seems that luck is not on my side it will not come until next week! "

Fuyuhiko answered him "Don't give up like that idiot there are lots of other possible ideas for a gift ! And apart from a game what would you like to give her ?"

"I would like to offer her a long and hopeful life! Nanami-san represents after all the hope of our class! She has such a radiant glow!"

"Always with your obsession with hope .... You should still hurry! The ideal gift will not fall like that from the sky!" Protested Souda

Following his words, Souda's machine got carried away, rushed down the hall and hit a young girl, she fell dead , dead in a pool of blood , she had pinkish blond hair tied in duvets and a voluptuous chest it was Junko Enoshima the ultimate fashionista .

Souda's face fell apart  
Fuyuhiko and Komaeda was taken by surprise

There were a few seconds in silence before Souda started to scream

"Well you two it seems like I'm going to have to teach you how to hide a body ..." said Fuyuhiko

"Oooh learn to hide a body from the ultimate Yakusa in person ?! It's the best Christmas present in the world!" Said Komaeda with a smile .

Souda yelled " AAAAAHHH BUT KOMAEDA ARE YOU INSANE ?! WE HAVE KILLED SOMEONE WE'RE GOING TO PRISON I DON'T WANT TO GO TO PRISON !!! AAAAAAHHH !!!   
I WILL CONFESS EVERYTHING TO THE POLICE !!! NEVER IN LIFE YOU WILL SEE ME HIDE A BODY !!!

A few hours later after our three friends did hide the corpse

At the party : 

"I'm sorry Nanami-san, it seems like shit like me couldn't find you a present for Christmas" says Komaeda

"No Komaeda kun it does not matter and then ... I have the feeling that you have already offered me something very important ... I do not know what it is only an intuition but thank you Komaeda-kun and merry christmas "

This is how Nagito's luck saved us all and saved Junko from a boring birthday and gave Chiaki a wonderful gift: many more years to live!  
Everybody wins ! No, the narrator is neutral. What are you telling? It's the magic of Christmas! Merry Christmas !

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so i hope you will be forgiving with me !  
> I don't have a beta and english is not my native language i did my best but surely you will find a lots of errors in grammar and all ^^'  
> Write that fic was fun ! For a long time i has that dumb idea in my head !  
> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!


End file.
